1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for band transfer in a multiband communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for returning to an original band after performing fast session transfer (FST).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research on multiband communication systems has been actively carried out. In particular, there is a need for a technique by which if channel performance in a frequency band in use deteriorates, a communication band transfers to another frequency band.